


Tournent les violons

by Lycoriis



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Twins, both are super scary when mad tho, mentionned Riddle, mentionned Ruggie, twins fighting is my tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriis/pseuds/Lycoriis
Summary: He was the composed one when Floyd always felt things deeply. Jade knew how to master his emotions when Floyd let anything that was too much affect his mood. Jade was hard-working when Floyd was passionate only about things he enjoyed. But their differences were their force. If one fell, the other would help him back to his feet without a fail. If one was hurt, the other would fight the entire world for their sake. If one wanted the moon, the other would die trying to gift it.Azul was right. Floyd didn’t know how to take the first step to fix the mess they caused, but he knew how to invite Jade to do it in their sake.Or : the Leech twins had a fight and Floyd's only way to deal with it is to play the violin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Tournent les violons

**Author's Note:**

> So, um... Floyd's best subject is music. That's all the angst machine inside my brain needed to be fueled. Also I love writing how different twins actually are.  
> Reminder : English isn't my first language and my written English is not that great compared to my spoken English. I'm sorry for any grammar mistake there could be. It's my first angsty work in a while,,  
> also this isn't beta'd, as always

It was unusual but not enough for it to be strange, to see the Leech twins apart. Azul would often send one grab something while the other stayed with him. It never lasted more than a few minutes.  
So when the twins spent an entire day not speaking to each other, Floyd not even complaining about how weird Jade’s absence felt, everyone knew something happened. Jade, who was always polite and smiling actually felt cold whenever he spoke, his usual smile gone. Azul tried his best not to mention one twin to the other. Kinda hard when you’re managing a café and they’re your waiters.  
A fight could always happen, even between twins with a relationship as fused as theirs. It started being scary when Azul had to ask Ruggie to work for him because Floyd and Jade wouldn’t stand being both in the same room. The contractor wasn’t even surprised anymore when he found Floyd sleeping on one of the café’s couch. The twins shared the same room after all. It became even scarier as the twins wouldn’t bother to look at each other for several days or when Floyd purposely skipped classes to avoid his brother.  
That was when a rumour started about the music classroom. Ever since the first day of their fight, the music classroom on the third floor, left wing of Night Raven College would be occupied and you could hear a violin. Sometimes, it’d be accompanied, but it was only a pre-recorded track. 

Actually, Cater started the rumour. Riddle had sent him looking for partitions, when he heard music coming from the closed classroom. And as he did with everything, he recorded a bit of the playing and posted it on MagiCam. The piece was magnificent yet the saddest he had never heard.  
When it stopped and the handle suddenly moved, Cater hid himself but couldn’t catch a glimpse of who had been playing.

It stopped on the fourth day since the Leech’s fight. 

«You should talk to him. Azul said, side-eyeing Jade, who was focused on his phone, Cater’s video playing on repeat.  
\- No.»  
Azul sighed. «You know it’s him, he does that since he can play. You know Floyd better than anyone else, he won’t make the first step.  
\- I know. Understand I’m tired of it. I’m not here only to endure his mood swings and laziness.» Jade answered, eyes still on that video of the music classroom’s door, his finger pressed the ‘play’ button as soon as it ended.  
\- Yet you’ve played that video hundred of times. Jade, we’ve known each other since we were kids. You can’t think I won’t notice the worry in your eyes. Yes, Floyd isn’t the easiest to live with, but will you let a fight like this one destroy your relationship ? You know why he is playing. You know it’s his only coping mechanism.» Azul pushed back his glasses on his nose. Jade sighed. He was right. Floyd wouldn’t take the proper first step to their reconciliation but his playing was an invitation for the both of them to talk things out. 

That’s how he found himself outside of the music classroom once school ended. As soon as heard the violin, his hand stopped moving and he let go of the door handle. They had fights before. It wasn’t the first time Floyd played his feelings away. He already did it as a child. He would even learn complicated partitions as an excuse gift to Jade. But it was the first time Floyd’s violin sounded this sad and hurt and shameful. It felt like hearing his brother crying and his heart couldn’t take it.  
Floyd was unpredictable, his mood would change in the easiest and quickest way, he could even become scary and violent but he was honest. At least, to his brother.  
And the most honest, candid thing about him was the way he’d make the cords sing, how he’d let them cry in his place when something hurt him. And the only thing that could hurt Floyd this much was a fight with Jade.

A final note echoed in the silent classroom. Jade suddenly found his way back out of his thoughts. He was the composed one when Floyd always felt things deeply. Jade knew how to master his emotions when Floyd let anything that was too much affect his mood. Jade was hard-working when Floyd was passionate only about things he enjoyed. But their differences were their force. If one fell, the other would help him back to his feet without a fail. If one was hurt, the other would fight the entire world for their sake. If one wanted the moon, the other would die trying to gift it.  
Azul was right. Floyd didn’t know how to take the first step to fix the mess they caused, but he knew how to invite Jade to do it in their sake.

And so, Jade finally opened the door, only for it to reveal the silent figure of Floyd, back turned, the setting sun making his earring shine. Jade touched his own in reflex. They shared everything and anything. Once again, Azul was right. A fight, even as big as this one, couldn’t break their relationship. They were the two sides of a same coin.

Floyd turned around when he heard the door closing. He let his violin down on a desk, but his eyes never met Jade’s. The saddened expression on his face made Jade’s heart sank a bit more. They both knew they were both responsible for the fight. 

«Floyd-  
\- I’m sorry. I should have helped.  
\- And I shouldn’t have yelled.» Jade closed the distance between them. Now that some time had passed, he realized how stupid all of this was and they could have avoided it. It all started when Jade asked Floyd to help out at the Lounge a bit more. Azul had found a pretty good event to hold and they were busy preparing the café while Floyd didn’t do much. Oh, of course he did go to Sam’s and carried most of the groceries they needed back to the Monstro Lounge but he then asked a small break, only for it to last forever. It got on Jade’s nerves. More than it should have. Floyd’s laziness was the only thing he truly disliked about his brother and he had it enough. But Floyd also had enough of the mother act Jade was always putting on. He was a grown man and could remember his chores and duties on his own. He didn’t mind Jade’s attentions such as not letting him fall asleep in the middle of Trein’s lessons or reminding him to bring a certain book to class, but he didn’t like how his brother was a constant reminder of every little thing. He acted like their own mother and it only made Floyd mad, making him feel like a child who can’t do a thing by himself. The critical point of the fight was when Jade answered to Floyd’s accusations with the latter’s constant mood swings. He claimed it to be tiring, even though he knew Floyd was like this since they were born, he just couldn’t take how Floyd never tried to work on it anymore. And Floyd wouldn’t hear a thing. They both raised their voices, enough to scare Azul. Floyd was unpredictable and even if he could never hit his brother, he seemed close to it.

It was stupid. But they were humans, and the accumulation of it all made them snap. The twins looked at each other. Jade took a deep breath.

«I’m still saying your mood swings are tiring and you could help a bit more at the Lounge. But I admit I made my own mistakes and I shouldn’t be behind your back consistently. You’re big enough to take care yourself.»

A small smile made its way onto Floyd’s lips.

«I’m sorry and you’re right. I should work on it. I know you’re not doing this to annoy me, but just because you care. I should have mentioned it sooner and not let all of this happens.»

Jade smiled, not the usual, polite smile he offered to everyone. An honest smile, teeth picking out. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for them. Jade opened his arms, only for Floyd to almost launch himself in it. He squeezed his brother tight, hiding his face against his neck. Jade let out a small laugh and passed a gloved hand in his twin’s short hair. If anything, Floyd gave the best hugs.

They stayed like this for a while. It was more than enough to forgive and forget everything that happened a few days prior. And it was enough for Cater to snap a discreet picture before fleeing. He sent it to Azul before deleting it, only to assure him everything was fine now. There’s nothing sweeter than a siblings love, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading !!  
> At first, I didn't plan for it to be from Jade's POV. I wanted to focus on Floyd but ... it naturally turned out like that. My brain stops working when I'm writing so uhm.... all I can think about is writing word after word,,,,
> 
> Kudos and comments are super important, even if it's only a word!  
> I have other twst ideas but mostly fluff to soothe our broken hearts after Scarabia ep so I hope you enjoyed a bit of angst ♥  
> If you want to cry together with me about the boys, join me on @ twstheart on twitter ~


End file.
